


Godhood

by alienweirdo



Category: Otherfaith, Otherfaith mythology
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienweirdo/pseuds/alienweirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of what it means to be divine, from the perspectives of the Laetha and the Dierne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godhood

_I look like fucking sunshine on parade_ , the Dierne thought. _A fucking regular diamond-crusted silhouette_. The sun was blinding bright as the god stepped out of the sewer. Yeah, a sewer. _Lover, why?_ Thought the Dierne. _‘Meet me in a goddamned sewer’—how romantic!_ The god rolled his eyes. The Laetha was nowhere to be seen. Last night the Laetha had burned the Dierne raw with his touch—they had rolled in ecstasy through the tunnels—but now there was only disgusting-smelling muck lining these tunnels. The Dierne was never sure why he followed the Laetha to these strange meetings—well, aside from the burning in his chest that ached for the other god—purely and truly and irresistibly.

A memory from last night caught the Dierne’s attention and he almost forgave the Laetha. Whether the Laetha was a he, a she, both, neither, or something else entirely, the Dierne and the Laetha were like matching bookends—reflections of one another, yet perpetually facing opposite directions. It was like a shitty story where the lovers are aging in reverse, soaring through time with opposite polarity. But they stay lovers, despite it all. That’s what the Dierne thought of the strange relationship between his godly self and the shattered divinity that made up the Laetha’s shards.

In the shower, the Dierne saw the burns on his body. He let the hot water wash over him. Everywhere the Laetha had touched his skin burned beneath the water. The light was too bright, he decided, and when the Dierne got out of the shower, he flicked the light switch to ‘off’ and slipped into his clothes in the dark. Darkness was to the Dierne what air was to a human; he needed it to breathe. Maybe it reminded him of days he spent in the night sky, one of many stars sitting like proper crystals in a black velvet sky. Maybe it reminded him of falling.

Either way, everything in his past had spiraled outward, spinning and shifting toward where he was now. All his life, he’d been hurtling toward the Laetha—even when the Laetha led him to some bizarre places. And, yes, even to underground tunnels beneath the sewage system. Their elaborate dance may have seemed bizarre, but I guess that’s what you get when a fallen star falls in love with a firebird.

And, oh, how glorious was their reunion! Togetherness was ecstasy, and they took to the skies as giant birds. Together they were proud and strong and beautiful. Reunion restored the two of them, just as it restored the land of the West. Everything was okay when the Reunion sky was alight with blazing divine flame and brilliant star-fire.


End file.
